


Where you want me

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hey! Say! JUMP, Johnny's Entertainment
Genre: Beach Sex, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Travel
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:22:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,330
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22447885
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Daiki! Daiki guarda, riesco a vedere il mare da qui!”Arioka aprì gli occhi, sospirando.Non che stesse realmente dormendo, ma aveva qualche problema con l’atterraggio dell’aereo, per cui non andava troppo d’accordo con qualsiasi cosa che implicasse il guardare di sotto per rendersi effettivamente conto di cosa stesse accadendo.
Relationships: Arioka Daiki/Yamada Ryosuke





	Where you want me

**_~ Where you want me ~_ **

“Daiki! Daiki guarda, riesco a vedere il mare da qui!”

Arioka aprì gli occhi, sospirando.

Non che stesse realmente dormendo, ma aveva qualche problema con l’atterraggio dell’aereo, per cui non andava troppo d’accordo con qualsiasi cosa che implicasse il guardare di sotto per rendersi effettivamente conto di cosa stesse accadendo.

Rimase fermo al suo posto, senza sporgersi per guardare, e si limitò a sorridere.

“Ryo, lo sai che probabilmente si è visto il mare per tutto il tempo? Siamo su un aereo, per forza di cose dobbiamo...”

“No, non è vero! Per un sacco di tempo si sono viste soltanto le nuvole.” gli fece notare il più piccolo, tagliando corto, prima di tornare a sorridere emozionato. “Guarda, guarda riesco a vedere anche la spiaggia! C’è gente che si fa il bagno, te l’avevo detto io che era possibile entrare in mare anche in questa stagione ad Okinawa!” continuò, agitandosi sul sedile.

Daiki avrebbe davvero voluto irritarsi per quel suo modo di fare, ma non ne ebbe davvero il cuore. Si mise anzi a ridere nel vederlo emozionato come un ragazzino, come se non avesse mai visto il mare in vita sua.

“Stiamo perdendo quota.” notò, allacciandosi la cintura di sicurezza quando il segnale sopra le loro teste s’illuminò. Poi si voltò verso il fidanzato, apparentemente ignaro a qualsiasi cosa che non fosse di panorama sotto di loro, e si sporse verso di lui per allacciargliela, dato che Ryosuke non sembrava averne la minima intenzione.

“Vedo anche le case. L’aeroporto allora è vicino alla città?” chiese Yamada, seguendo il proprio filo di pensieri come se Daiki non fosse lì accanto a lui che per fare da spettatore a tutto il suo entusiasmo.

Arioka ridacchiò ancora e annuì.

“Sì. Possiamo prendere un taxi quando arriviamo, per portarci in albergo.” tacque per qualche secondo, prima di continuare. “Ryo, se sei in queste condizioni quando ancora non abbiamo terra, dici che devo avere paura per quando saremo arrivati?”

Il più piccolo sporse indietro il braccio e gli diede un colpo sulla gamba, senza tuttavia degnarlo più di così della propria attenzione.

“Andiamo, Dai-chan, è da mesi che non ci prendiamo una vacanza. Una vacanza vera, che non sia andare da qualche parte per poi dover lavorare anche lì. Ho solo voglia di rilassarmi e di divertirmi adesso, non fare il guastafeste.” lo riprese, ma il più grande vide che non aveva mai smesso di sorridere mentre gli parlava.

Scrollò le spalle, tornando a poggiarsi contro lo schienale del proprio sedile, chiudendo gli occhi e sentendo un improvviso vuoto allo stomaco, segno che si stavano abbassando ancora di più.

Ignorò quella sensazione, focalizzandosi soltanto sul pensiero che a breve sarebbero finalmente arrivati a terra.

Per quando poi fossero arrivati non poteva che dare ragione al più piccolo.

Era da mesi che non si prendevano una pausa che non fosse di più di uno o due giorni, e anche lui si sentiva allo stremo delle forze.

Fra ogni singolo giorno passato a teatro, fra le riprese e lo Shounen Club, e i servizi fotografici e le interviste, Daiki esattamente come Ryosuke aveva proprio bisogno di una vacanza.

Senza contare poi il fatto che ultimamente loro due erano troppo stanchi per fare qualsiasi altra cosa che non fosse mettersi insieme sul divano, a sera, ed addormentarsi di fronte alla televisione.

Era pur sempre del tempo passato con il proprio fidanzato, e ringraziava di poter tornare tutte le sere a casa insieme a lui, ma al contempo non riusciva a non pensare a quanta voglia avesse di prendersi del tempo soltanto per loro, di dedicarsi completamente a lui senza poi trovarsi ad essere troppo stanco per farlo.

Capiva l’entusiasmo di Ryosuke, quindi, perché di certo era entusiasta anche lui di quella loro, seppur breve, fuga.

Sospirò, tirando su lo schienale e cercando di non dare troppo nell’occhio mentre lasciava scivolare la mano su di un lato, raggiungendo quella del fidanzato ed intrecciando le dita con le sue.

Per più di una ragione, non vedeva davvero l’ora di arrivare.

~~o~~

“Dai-chan!”

Daiki aveva appena fatto in tempo a mettere piede nella stanza, e stava sistemando la valigia sopra il mobile dell’armadio che subito si sentì chiamare.

“Ryo, cosa...” cominciò a chiedergli, prima di perdere la presa sul bagaglio, cadendo a terra con quello addosso. Imprecò a mezza bocca, cercando di togliersi la valigia di dosso, quando il fidanzato uscì dal bagno.

“Daiki, quella doccia probabilmente è la cosa più bella che...” cominciò a dire, interrompendosi quando vide le condizioni del più grande. “Tesoro, che cosa stai facendo?” domandò, chinando il capo da un lato.

Arioka alzò un sopracciglio, sarcastico, rialzandosi e tenendosi una mano sul costato, laddove aveva sbattuto.

“Testavo la moquette, _tesoro_.” gli disse ironicamente, salvo poi mettersi a ridere per quanto la situazione risultasse ridicola. “Aiutami a mettere su la valigia, pesa un quintale. Cosa ti sei portato? Dobbiamo stare qui quattro giorni, non un mese!” lo prese in giro, mentre il più piccolo scrollava le spalle e afferrava un lato della valigia, aiutandolo a sistemarla.

“Ho portato tante cose diverse, non sapevo che tempo avrebbe fatto.” sorrise, mordendosi il labbro inferiore. “Ho anche messo il tuo costume da bagno, visto che a quanto pare ti sei dimenticato.” aggiunse, allusivo.

Daiki fece una smorfia sofferente, avvicinandoglisi e mettendogli le mani intorno ai fianchi.

“Ryo...” mormorò, con tono lamentoso. “È ancora inverno, te ne rendi conto? Vuoi davvero che ci ammaliamo entrambi?” gli chiese, alzando un sopracciglio e chinandosi verso di lui, lasciando strofinare il proprio naso contro il suo.

Yamada rise, scostandosi di poco e alzando le spalle, prendendo una mano di Daiki fra le proprie.

“Ho controllato le previsioni del tempo, prima di partire. Ci sono venticinque gradi, non mi puoi dire che faccia troppo freddo per fare il bagno!”

Daiki risucchiò le labbra nella bocca, con espressione pensierosa, ma alla fine gli sorrise malizioso.

“Va bene, ammettiamo per un secondo che io prenda in considerazione l’idea di fare il bagno a mare i primi di marzo...” gli disse, passandogli languidamente una mano sul fianco. “Dovrai pure metterti un po’ d’impegno per riuscire a convincermi, no?” lo provocò, e il più piccolo in tutta risposta rise, scuotendo la testa.

“Arioka Daiki, sei pessimo! Saremo entrati in questa stanza da nemmeno dieci minuti!” lo riprese, ma subito lo afferrò per i polsi e gli portò le braccia intorno alla propria schiena, protendendosi verso di lui e baciandolo sulle labbra. “Ti ho già detto quanto sia bella la doccia che c’è di là?” mormorò contro le sue labbra, cominciando lentamente a togliersi i vestiti.

“Dici che dovremmo provarla?” gli diede corda Daiki facendo altrettanto, perdendo tempo nel baciarlo a più riprese, mentre Yamada aveva cominciato ad indietreggiare verso la porta del bagno.

“Io dico di sì. E se poi non dovesse andare bene? Sarebbe una tragedia!”

“Davvero una tragedia, sì.” rispose soltanto il più grande, prima di fare presa sui fianchi del fidanzato e spingerlo con decisione in direzione del box doccia, senza mai smettere di baciarlo.

Adesso sì che cominciava davvero ad entrare nell’ottica della vacanza.

E poi, quando Ryosuke ci si metteva, convincerlo a fare qualsiasi cosa lui volesse non era mai troppo difficile.

~~o~~

Quando arrivarono in spiaggia, la trovarono semi-deserta.

Erano le tre e mezza del pomeriggio, e per quanto il sole fosse ancora alto nel cielo Daiki sentiva chiaramente che non faceva così caldo come quella mattina.

Probabilmente non c’erano nemmeno quei venticinque gradi nei quali il suo fidanzato aveva riposto la speranza.

Ma Ryosuke sembrava non averci nemmeno fatto caso, e continuava a camminare sulla sabbia per mettersi il più possibile vicino al mare, fermandosi poco prima del bagnasciuga e lasciando andare il proprio asciugamano.

“Qui, Daiki!” gli disse, indicando quel punto, e il fidanzato non poté far altro che raggiungerlo, lasciando perdere qualsiasi dubbio di sorta.

Erano arrivati quasi tre ore prima ormai, e durante tutto il tempo Yamada non aveva mai smesso di sorridere.

Quel sorriso era quanto gli bastava per fargli perdere qualsiasi voglia di contraddirlo, per quanto irrazionali potesse ritenere certe sue richieste.

Lo prese per un polso, tirandolo contro di sé e baciandogli la fronte, attento a che nessuno li stesse guardando prima di spostarsi sulle labbra.

Ryosuke ridacchiò, voltandosi nella sua presa in modo tale da lasciar aderire la propria schiena contro il petto del più grande, prima di indicare con il capo il panorama di fronte a loro.

“Guarda che bello, Daiki.” mormorò con tono assorto, reclinando la testa sulla sua spalla e lasciando che l’altro lo stringesse. “Sono così felice di essere qui. Con te.”

Daiki sorrise, baciandolo lentamente dietro un orecchio prima di posargli il mento su di una spalla, guardando però il fidanzato invece che il mare.

“È vero.” confermò. “Quello che sto vedendo è davvero bellissimo.”

Yamada si concesse un sorriso diverso rispetto ai precedenti, quasi imbarazzato avrebbe detto Daiki se non l’avesse conosciuto bene, e gli diede un leggero colpo con il gomito sullo sterno.

“Andiamo... io ci sono anche a casa, però. Pensa che siamo qui, invece di...” cominciò a dire, prima che l’altro lo interrompesse.

“Mi dispiace.” disse serio “ma quando sono insieme a te non puoi davvero pretendere che io trovi qualcosa di più bello di quanto lo sia tu.”

Ryosuke non commentò oltre, ma si limitò a continuare a guardare il mare di fronte a sé, ben conscio degli occhi di Daiki addosso.

Rimasero immobili in quella posizione ancora per qualche minuto prima che il più piccolo decidesse di tornare al motivo per il quale aveva scelto Okinawa come meta per quella loro breve vacanza.

“Bene, Daiki, direi che è arrivato il momento, no?” gli disse, mordendosi un labbro, emozionato. Non appena vide l’espressione poco felice sul volto del fidanzato si affrettò a stroncarla sul nascere, senza dargli il tempo di iniziare a lamentarsi. “Hai promesso, amore!” gli ricordò, voltandosi verso di lui con le braccia conserte ed un’espressione severa, prima di rilassarla e trasformarla in un’aria maliziosa. “Ma se non ti ricordi davvero di quando mi hai promesso che avresti fatto il bagno con me posso anche aiutarti a rinfrescare la memoria...” gli disse, facendo come per portare le mani all’elastico del suo costume, prima che l’altro gli scostasse le mani con un gesto brusco.

“Va bene, va bene.” si arrese. “Me lo ricordo alla perfezione, grazie.”

Yamada rise, scuotendo la testa, e si tolse velocemente la maglietta per abbandonarla sull’asciugamano, dirigendosi poi subito verso l’acqua.

Quando v’ebbe messo dentro soltanto i piedi s’immobilizzò, cercando di scacciare un brivido.

“È congelata, ammettilo!” gli urlò il fidanzato, raggiungendolo lentamente, fino a metterglisi accanto, constatando che in effetti l’acqua era parecchio fredda.

“Sono sicuro che basti solo farci l’abitudine.” s’incaponì il più piccolo, avanzando di qualche piccolo passo. “E poi questo genere di cose va preso di petto. Terapia d’urto, ecco cosa ci vuole.” continuò, e rimase a fissare la superficie d’acqua per qualche secondo, prima di immergersi completamente.

Daiki sbarrò gli occhi, domandandosi come diamine avesse fatto, e quando lo vide riemergere gli si avvicinò, sentendo l’acqua cominciare a bagnargli il costume, intensificando la sensazione di freddo.

“Ah!” esclamò Ryosuke, ravviandosi i capelli gocciolanti dietro la testa, rimanendo con il corpo immerso. “È bellissima se ti butti, Dai-chan! Non si sente più nemmeno il freddo.” comunicò, sbattendo i piedi per muoversi all’indietro, sollevando qualche schizzo d’acqua.

Arioka fece una smorfia poco convinta, raccogliendo dell’acqua con una mano e passandosela sulle braccia, come convinto che avrebbe aiutato a sopportare il freddo.

“Sarà, ma io preferisco fare a modo mio. Non sono certo di poter essere tanto temerario da... Ryosuke!” esclamò, mentre Yamada rideva quasi con le lacrime, continuando a schizzarlo con l’acqua.

“Buttati!” gli urlò, fra le risa. “Ormai sei tutto bagnato, cosa ti costa?”

Daiki assottigliò le labbra e annuì, con l’espressione di chi è sul piede di guerra, e finalmente si immerse.

Si diede la spinta in avanti nell’acqua poco profonda, sentendo effettivamente il freddo cominciare a svanire, ed arrivò fino alle gambe di Yamada, afferrandole e tirandolo verso il basso, montandogli sulle spalle.

Il più piccolo non faticò troppo a tirarsi nuovamente su, facendolo ricadere all’indietro e continuando a ridere, gattonando nell’acqua per raggiungerlo.

“Mi dispiace. Però la tua espressione era davvero impagabile, ne è valsa la pena.” gli disse, abbracciandolo in vita e baciandolo velocemente, come per farsi perdonare. Poi sospirò, come di beatitudine, lasciandosi andare nell’acqua. “Siamo in vacanza, amore.” gli disse, con espressione assolutamente rilassata.

Arioka ridacchiò, annuendo.

“È vero. Sono in vacanza con il mio stupidissimo” gli baciò la fronte “Odioso” gli baciò la punta del naso. “Bellissimo” si spostò sulle labbra. “Fidanzato.” concluse, allacciandogli le braccia intorno alla vita come per fermarlo, mentre l’altro tentava debolmente di ribellarsi.

Nuotarono per un po’, andando verso il largo, e Daiki si sentiva sempre di più riscaldare man mano che si muoveva e si abituava alla temperatura dell’acqua, giungendo alla conclusione che forse Ryosuke non aveva avuto poi tutti i torti nel volerlo portare lì in quella stagione.

Sapeva che quando cominciava a fare più caldo le spiagge di Okinawa si riempivano, e diventava quasi impossibile ritagliarsi dello spazio tanto lì quanto in mare.

Adesso invece erano i soli in acqua per decine di metri, e anche sulla spiaggia le persone erano davvero poche.

Era come se fossero nel loro piccolo universo privato, in un posto che apparteneva unicamente a loro, e Daiki si sentiva più che mai felice di trovarsi lì insieme al fidanzato.

Si fermarono quando raggiunsero la boa, tenendosi da essa per concedersi una pausa per riprendere fiato.

Daiki si avvicinò al più piccolo, togliendogli i capelli da davanti al viso e accarezzandolo, sempre con il sorriso sulle labbra che non voleva saperne di andare via.

“Ti ho tenuto testa, vero? E tu che dici sempre di essere tanto bravo a nuotare!” lo prese in giro Ryosuke, il fiato corto ma l’espressione contenta.

L’altro scrollò le spalle con aria di sufficienza.

“Davvero? Perché a me sembrava di essere arrivato alla boa almeno un paio di minuti prima di te, ma devo essermi sbagliato.” lo prese velatamente in giro.

Yamada inarcò un sopracciglio, lasciando andare la boa e protendendo il corpo indietro.

“Va bene, allora, Arioka-san. Facciamo a gara e vediamo chi è che rimane indietro.” diede una prima bracciata, facendo come per tornare. “Ci vediamo a riva!” gli disse poi, senza dargli il tempo di ribattere, e Daiki mormorò qualcosa di incomprensibile prima di riprendere a nuotare, sfidando qualsiasi proprio limite fisico per stargli dietro.

Era stanco, dopotutto, e sapeva che Yamada puntava esattamente su quello per farlo cedere.

Si immerse un paio di volte, cercando di darsi la spinta necessaria, ma quando finalmente tornò dove si toccava trovò Ryosuke già ad attenderlo, le braccia incrociate sul petto ed un’espressione vittoriosa in volto.

Il più grande si fermò, sentendo di non avere abbastanza fiato per dire alcunché, e ne approfittò per lasciarsi andare contro il corpo del fidanzato, ansimando leggermente.

“Ho vinto.” sottolineò Yamada con un sorriso, tenendolo per i fianchi come se avesse paura di vederlo accasciarsi improvvisamente in acqua.

Daiki annuì ripetutamente, rimettendosi bene in piedi e chinando il capo.

“Ammetto la sconfitta.” concesse, per poi sorridergli. “Però almeno è servito a qualcosa... non credo davvero che anche volendo riuscirei più a sentire freddo.” gli disse, portando il dorso della mano contro le proprie guance arrossate.

“Cominci ad avere una certa età, in effetti, forse non è più il caso che tu ti conceda questo genere di sforzi.” lo derise il più piccolo, cercando poi di sfuggire alla sua presa quando l’altro cercò di afferrarlo per i fianchi.

“Te li do io gli sforzi!” inveì, tenendolo stretto contro di sé e sollevandolo leggermente in modo che non riuscisse più a toccare il fondale, lasciandolo ricadere contro di sé e baciandolo sul collo, non riuscendo più a smettere per quanto gli piaceva il suono della sua risata.

Quando finalmente lo lasciò andare Ryosuke tentò alla bell’e meglio di ricomporsi, sforzandosi di mantenere un’espressione neutra in volto, ma alla fine non vi riuscì e sorrise al fidanzato, scuotendo la testa.

“Rettifico. Non sei un vecchio, sei un bambino.”

Daiki alzò le spalle, come a dire che non poteva farci nulla, e tornando improvvisamente serio lo tirò per un polso, passandogli una mano fra i capelli alla base della nuca e stringendolo contro di sé, il viso contro il proprio petto.

“Mi ami anche per questo, no?” gli chiese con tono dolce, mentre il più piccolo si affrettava ad annuire.

“Ti amo perché sei tu.” rispose semplicemente.

Rimasero svariati minuti fermi nell’acqua in quella posizione, gli occhi rivolti verso il mare aperto, e Daiki cominciava a risentire dello stare immobile, cominciando a sentire nuovamente freddo.

Stava per proporre a Yamada di uscire dall’acqua ed asciugarsi prima che si facesse troppo tardi, quando sentì la mano che l’altro aveva portato dietro la sua schiena spostarsi su di un fianco, cominciando una carezza in direzione dell’ombelico e poi verso il basso, maliziosa.

“Ryo...” mormorò, guardandosi velocemente intorno per controllare che nessuno potesse vederli.

“Cosa?” rispose il più piccolo, con aria innocente. “Non sto facendo niente di male, volevo solo riscaldarti un po’. Hai la pelle d’oca.” spiegò, posando le labbra sul suo stomaco e cominciando a baciarlo lentamente, mentre le dita si avventuravano oltre l’elastico del costume.

Daiki avrebbe davvero voluto fermarlo e dirgli che potevano tornare in albergo a quel punto, ma non ci riuscì.

Dopo tanto tempo passato con lui, riusciva ancora a sorprendersi di come Ryosuke conoscesse bene il suo corpo, di come sapesse in quale modo farlo capitolare con i gesti più semplici, come in quel caso.

Chiuse gli occhi, abbandonandosi alla sensazione della mano del più piccolo che raggiungeva il proprio sesso, avvolgendolo nel palmo sorprendentemente caldo e cominciando a muoverlo su tutta la lunghezza, sfiorando la punta con le dita.

“Meno male che poi sono io quello pessimo.” riuscì a mormorargli con un mezzo sorriso, mentre l’altro ridacchiava.

“Non ho mai detto che tu mi lasci del tutto indifferente, ti pare?”

Arioka non gli rispose, bensì spinse in avanti i fianchi, offrendoli alla mano del più piccolo, lasciandogli bene intendere quanta poca voglia avesse di protestare, come se avesse bisogno di ulteriori conferme.

Si concentrò sull’incredibile calore che andava crescendo sotto la propria pelle all’accelerare dei movimenti di Ryosuke su di lui, in contrasto con l’acqua che adesso sentiva più fredda di prima, mentre il fidanzato portava la mano libera sulle sue gambe, iniziando una carezza lenta ma decisa, facendogli sentire un brivido lungo la schiena, distraendolo, lasciandolo come nel dubbio su cosa fosse meglio concentrarsi.

Continuava imperterrito a muovere la mano su di lui, sempre più velocemente, la lingua che lo torturava lungo l’ombelico e si fermava a pelo con l’acqua, come facendogli desiderare di più; quando strinse la presa Daiki gemette a voce bassa, mordendosi allora un labbro per non emettere un suono, e non appena comprese di essere quasi arrivato al proprio limite di sopportazione fu allora che vide Ryosuke prendere un respiro profondo, immergendosi di poco nell’acqua e riuscendo in qualche modo a lasciar scivolare le proprie labbra lungo l’erezione del più grande, dandogli così l’ultimo stimolo che gli serviva per raggiungere finalmente l’orgasmo, svuotandosi dentro quella bocca bollente.

Strinse forte gli occhi, Daiki, e la mano contro la spalla del più piccolo, e stava ancora respirando affannosamente quando Yamada riemerse, facendo una smorfia.

“Salata.” commentò soltanto storcendo il naso, prima di sorridere di fronte all’espressione di disapprovazione del più grande.

“Ci credo che è salata, Ryo.” gli disse, ironico, ma l’altro si limitò a scrollare le spalle.

“Non potevo fare altrimenti. Credo che in caso contrario sarebbe stato inquinamento ambientale.” ridacchiò, e l’altro gli diede un leggero colpo dietro la testa, aiutandolo a rialzarsi per baciarlo, adorando sentire il proprio sapore misto a quello salato dell’acqua marina nella bocca del fidanzato. 

“Vuoi che...” gli chiese poi, lasciando in sospeso la frase e indicandolo con il capo, ma l’altro si limitò a scuotere la testa.

“Non ce n’è bisogno. Ho come la sensazione che le occasioni non mancheranno, tu che cosa ne pensi?” rispose, sornione, mettendogli un braccio intorno alla schiena e iniziando a camminare verso il bagnasciuga.

“Penso che non ti libererai così facilmente di me, Yamada Ryosuke.”

Il più piccolo scoppiò a ridere, afferrando il proprio asciugamano e lanciandogli il suo, passandoselo oltre le spalle e avvicinandosi di nuovo, lasciando che Daiki avvolgesse il telo intorno ad entrambi all’altezza dei fianchi.

“E dove vuoi che vada, senza di te?” mormorò dolcemente.

Daiki rimase fermo a guardarlo mentre l’altro si strofinava i capelli, cercando di asciugarli velocemente.

Sorrise.

Non c’erano parole per descrivere quanto si sentisse felice in quel preciso istante.

~~o~~

“...e poi quel salmone, Daiki! Hai sentito anche tu quanto fosse buono quel salmone? Giuro, a Tokyo non è così buono. Potrebbe essere la cosa migliore che io abbia mai mangiato in vita mia!”

“Ma l’hai detto anche di tutto il resto che abbiamo mangiato, tesoro.” gli fece notare il fidanzato, sorridendo.

Yamada scrollò le spalle, continuando imperterrito a decantare lodi della cena, prendendo poi Daiki per mano in modo quasi istintivo, mentre passeggiavano sul lungomare, diretti verso l’albergo.

Si stava sorprendentemente bene; Arioka continuava a ripetersi che tutto sommato Okinawa era stata la decisione migliore, perché non gli veniva in mente nessun altro posto in tutto il Giappone in cui in inverno si potesse andare in giro con vestiti così leggeri.

Sospirò, rilassato, continuando ad ascoltare il più piccolo parlare a ruota libera.

Quel pomeriggio l’aveva portato in giro per la città, avevano comprato qualche souvenir per il resto del gruppo e poi avevano adocchiato un ristorante proprio sul mare, e Ryosuke aveva insistito per andare a mangiare lì.

Il tempo era passato più velocemente di quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto, insieme a lui, ed era felice perciò di avere ancora qualche giorno a disposizione per godersi il fidanzato in quell’umore così maledettamente contagioso.

Quando arrivarono nei pressi dell’hotel Yamada gli lasciò andare la mano, dirigendosi verso la ringhiera che costeggiava il lungomare e osservando il mare di notte, la spiaggia completamente deserta illuminata di poco solo dalle luci dei locali e dei palazzi di fronte.

Daiki gli andò accanto, rimanendo in silenzio, e dopo qualche secondo il più piccolo gli poggiò la fronte contro la spalla, prendendogli di nuovo la mano e cominciando con le proprie dita a tracciare sopra il dorso percorsi immaginari in carezze leggere.

Si stava bene, si stava bene davvero, e Daiki sapeva che non era tanto il clima in sé a dargli quella sensazione di calore, quanto invece la presenza accanto a sé del proprio fidanzato.

Dopo ancora qualche minuto passato assorti a fissare un punto non meglio precisato di fronte a loro Ryosuke si mise nuovamente dritto, accennando con il capo alla spiaggia.

“Dai-chan, possiamo scendere? Non c’è nessuno e non sono mai stato di notte sulla sabbia. Per favore, sarebbe un peccato non approfittarne, no?” gli chiese, speranzoso, tanto che al più grande per un attimo venne da chiedergli per quale ragione gli chiedesse le cose come se lui poi gli rispondesse puntualmente di no.

Ma si trattenne, e invece annuì, trattenendolo per un polso per fermarlo quando l’altro fece per andare subito alle scale che portavano dabbasso.

“Aspetta!” gli disse, ridendo. “Non possiamo andarci così senza niente. Se mi aspetti due minuti salgo sopra a prendere un asciugamano, si dovrebbero essere asciugate già a questo punto.” gli disse, muovendosi verso l’albergo.

“Va bene. Ma sbrigati, oppure ti lascio qui!” sentì la voce di Ryosuke rincorrerlo, ma non si preoccupò nemmeno di rispondergli.

Come promesso fu di ritorno dopo qualche minuto, trovandolo ancora nello stesso punto ad attenderlo impaziente.

“Andiamo, dai.” gli disse non appena lo vide arrivare, sporgendosi ad afferrarlo per un polso e tirandoselo dietro fino a che non furono arrivati sulla spiaggia, camminando più lentamente invece in direzione del bagnasciuga.

Daiki rimase indietro a stendere l’asciugamano, sedendosi su di esso e rimanendo assorto a guardare Yamada sfilarsi le scarpe, andandosi a bagnare i piedi e sorridendo, rimanendo fermo nell’acqua per qualche minuto prima di raggiungerlo di nuovo.

“È calda.” lo informò, mentre il più grande si spostava all’indietro, facendogli spazio per sedersi fra le proprie gambe.

“Non credere che mi farò il bagno di nuovo.” gli rispose sorridendo, e il più piccolo si semi-distese sopra di lui ridacchiando, prendendogli le braccia ed incrociandosele sul petto.

“Ho i miei limiti anche io.”

Daiki rise a sua volta, prima di tornare serio.

Sotto le mani sentiva chiaro il battito del cuore di Ryosuke, e quello misto al suono lieve delle onde, misto a quella sensazione di tranquillità assoluta che provava, gli parve la sensazione più bella che avesse mai avuto in vita propria.

Non sapeva quanto fosse passato, ma ad un certo punto sentì Yamada rabbrividire, e fece come per togliersi la giacca per mettergliela sulle spalle, quando il più piccolo lo fermò.

Si rialzò quasi a fatica, Ryosuke, mettendosi in ginocchio di fronte a lui e portando una mano sul suo viso, accarezzandolo piano.

“Sono felice, Dai-chan.” gli disse, sorridendogli timidamente.

“Sono felice anche io, Ryo. Ma lo dovresti bene immaginare, sono qui con te.” rispose, come se fosse ovvio.

Il fidanzato si protese ancora, posando le labbra sulle sue e allacciandogli le braccia intorno al collo, portandosi con tutto il peso su di lui fino a che non si ritrovarono distesi l’uno sull’altro.

Daiki schiuse le labbra in cerca della lingua dell’altro, assaporando quella bocca così familiare come se invece fosse la prima volta, portando le mani sui suoi fianchi e accarezzando la sua pelle morbida, quasi inebriato dalla sua consistenza.

Pochi secondi dopo il più piccolo si rialzò, l’espressione in viso maledettamente seria.

“Daiki” sussurrò. “Fai l’amore con me.”

L’altro trattenne per un attimo il respiro, non curandosi di rispondere, certo del fatto che non sarebbe comunque riuscito a parlare.

Lo tirò su, invertendo le loro posizioni e tornando a baciarlo, con più foga di prima, mentre le proprie mani tornavano a cercare quel corpo, quel corpo che era suo e di nessun altro, di cui non si sarebbe mai stancato per il resto della propria vita.

Provava una strana sensazione all’altezza del petto, e perse del tempo a darsi dello stupido per quanto si lasciasse coinvolgere da una situazione che fra di loro era così normale.

Slacciò i primi bottoni della camicia del più piccolo, baciandogli quella parte di pelle ora lasciata scoperta, mentre quegli gli passò le mani fra i capelli, intrecciandoli fra le dita, tenendolo contro di sé e cominciando a gemere piano il suo nome, come se non riuscisse a farne a meno.

Daiki scese con le mani alla sua cintura, slacciandola e spingendolo a sollevarsi per dargli agio di toglierglieli, passando poi la mano sulla sua gamba, risalendo e guardandolo dritto negli occhi quando la punta delle dita andò a sfiorare la sua erezione, e lui trattenne il fiato.

“Ryo...” gli disse, in un mormorio roco. “Ryo, sei la cosa più bella che io abbia mai visto.”

Il più piccolo non gli rispose, ma si portò un braccio davanti al viso, come imbarazzato, e Daiki allora tornò a prendersi cura di lui, a baciarlo, a sfiorarlo con la lingua e con i denti, mentre la propria mano continuava a muoversi su di lui cercando di dargli più piacere possibile, aiutata ben presto dalla sua bocca.

Lo vedeva agitarsi e lo sentiva gemere, riusciva quasi a palpare il bisogno che aveva di lui, e per quanto gli sarebbe piaciuto prendersi la dovuta calma sapeva che invece si sarebbe dovuto affrettare, sia per il lieve timore che qualcuno li scoprisse sia perché nessuno dei due avrebbe resistito ancora a lungo alla voglia di sentirsi parte dell’altro.

Con le dita che ancora si muovevano veloci sul suo sesso, Daiki scese ancora più in basso, portando la bocca contro l’apertura del più piccolo, iniziando velocemente a prepararlo, nutrendosi di ogni suo gemito e del proprio nome pronunciato da quella voce con così tanta intensità, non facendo altro che trasformare il proprio desiderio in una necessità.

Cercando di articolare i movimenti continuò a muovere piano la lingua dentro di lui e contemporaneamente spogliarsi dai vestiti di troppo, non perdendo tempo poi nel risollevarsi sopra il fidanzato, spingendosi contro di lui con il bacino, lasciando che sentisse quanta voglia avesse di essere dentro di lui, di prenderlo, di farlo suo esattamente come suo lo sentiva.

“Daiki... ti amo.” gli disse Ryosuke con tono malfermo, e ancora una volta Arioka sentì le parole morirgli in gola e il fiato mozzarglisi, e l’unica risposta che gli seppe dare fu un bacio, lento, mentre cominciava a spingersi dentro di lui.

Inghiottì qualsiasi suo verso nella propria bocca, fermandosi solo quando fu giunto al limite, reggendosi su di una mano e portando l’altra contro il suo fianco, stringendolo forte.

Lo guardò per qualche attimo che gli parve essere interminabile, e prese poi a muoversi dentro di lui, sentendosi avvolgere da quel calore intenso quasi in una morsa, tenendo un ritmo deciso, sentendolo aprirsi sotto le sue spinte e protendersi verso di esse, cercando in ogni modo di trarre quanto più possibile da quell’intrusione della quale non era riuscito a fare a meno.

Fare l’amore con Ryosuke metteva a dura prova qualsiasi autocontrollo Daiki potesse possedere, e lo faceva sempre, e ogni volta gli sembrava una sensazione nuova quella di essere dentro di lui, e ogni volta si sentiva l’uomo più felice della terra solo perché aveva la possibilità di farlo.

Spostò la mano di nuovo sulla sua erezione, cercando di muoverla al medesimo ritmo dei propri fianchi che andavano incontro ai suoi, e vide Ryosuke cedere lentamente a quel piacere, sciogliersi sotto ogni suo gesto, senza impiegare troppo prima di raggiungere l’orgasmo, stringendo gli occhi e reclinando la testa sulla sabbia, mordendosi un labbro quasi a sangue per impedirsi di urlare.

Daiki gli accarezzò la fronte madida di sudore, continuando a muoversi dentro di lui quasi per inerzia.

“Guardami, Ryo.” mormorò, e l’altro aprì gli occhi, non senza difficoltà. “Voglio guardarti.” gli disse ancora, senza riuscire a dare altre spiegazioni mentre sentiva il piacere montare velocemente dentro di lui, e fu proprio continuando a guardarlo che venne a sua volta, costringendosi a lasciare aperti gli occhi mentre raggiungeva l’orgasmo, lasciando che il proprio corpo si godesse ogni piccola sensazione datagli da quello dell’altro.

Dopo si sfilò velocemente da lui, attento a non ricadergli addosso, e si fece spazio di fianco facendolo spostare di poco, stringendolo poi contro di sé perché ci stessero entrambi.

Ryosuke, come lui, aveva ancora il respiro pesante, e lo poteva sentire chiaro contro il suo collo mentre l’altro raccoglieva le braccia e si rannicchiava contro il suo petto, l’espressione stanca, serena.

Daiki allungò il braccio verso la propria giacca, abbandonata sulla sabbia, e questa volta davvero gliela mise intorno alle spalle, non volendo che l’altro prendesse freddo.

“Ora mi vesto. Un attimo solo.” gli assicurò Yamada in un sussurro.

“Fai con calma. Abbiamo tutto il tempo che vuoi, amore mio.”

E del tempo passò, in effetti, e Daiki ad un certo punto temette che l’altro si fosse addormentato.

Ma non gli volle dire nulla e non lo volle disturbare, perché non aveva nessuna fretta di muoversi da lì.

Avrebbe anzi voluto poter rimanere per sempre in quell’oscurità illuminata, dove tutto quello che poteva vedere, sentire e provare era Ryosuke, con il suo respiro pesante e l’odore della sua pelle, e la sua espressione quasi innocente mentre era fra le sue braccia.

Non sarebbe mai più voluto tornare alla realtà, ma scacciò un pensiero così poco adatto a quel momento, e invece sorrise, quando gli sovvenne qualcosa di migliore.

Non importava davvero dove fossero, non importava della vacanza o che fossero a Tokyo, che avessero tempo o meno di stare insieme come volevano.

La sua realtà, era Ryosuke. E gli stava bene qualsiasi cosa, finché a sera l’altro fosse tornato sempre fra le sue braccia. 


End file.
